


Where I Can't Recover

by SpideyPool_CutenessOverload



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Depression, Family Death, Poor Peter, Sadness, is peter going crazy?, peter is having issues lately, wade and the boxes are sad, wade is a good super bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyPool_CutenessOverload/pseuds/SpideyPool_CutenessOverload
Summary: Peter and Wade had been friends for a few years, going on patrols and helping each other out. But after Wade is gone on a mission for a few months, he comes back to find his friend in a bad state. Can Wade help Peter recover?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> This is my very first story! YAY! Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this little one... but please, let me know your thoughts in the comments below!  
> Enough of my blabbing............... enjoy! :D
> 
> (Be warned there are sad, sad times here...)

2 months before...  
“When are you going to get back?” Peter asked, glancing up from his laptop to look at Wade, who was sitting on his couch.  
“Eh, maybe a couple of weeks? A month is the latest. Why?” Wade asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously, leaning forward. “Is someone going to miss me?” He asked, deepening his voice.  
Peter rolled his eyes with a sigh.  
“Yeah. Sure, Wade.” He said with a laugh. “I was only wondering.” Peter said, looking back down at his essay that he was typing for college.  
Wade nodded.  
“Suuuuurrrreeeee... admit it. You're gonna miss me.” He said with a cocky grin, leaning back, folding his arms over his head.  
Peter rolled his eyes.  
“Sure, Wade.” He said with a smile, not paying attention to his friend.  
There was a few moments where neither one of them spoke, the only sound of Peter's typing on his laptop keyboard filled the room.  
“So... what are you going to be up to while I'm gone?” Wade asked.  
Peter shrugged.  
“I'll probably go over to my aunt's place for a few days and help her out and stuff... catch up on some schoolwork.” He said.  
Wade nodded, silent for a moment.  
W: (He's going to miss us like crazy. Look at those sad puppy-dog eyes of his!)  
Y: (Only you would compare him to a puppy...)  
W: (Oh come on! You HAVE to see it! Look, look! He's pouting his lip a little too. Damn... he's so cute when he does that.)  
Y: (But a puppy? You couldn't compare him to something else?)  
W: (Like what? To a bunny?)  
Y: (No! I was saying like... hell I don't know a cat maybe? A horse?)  
“A horse? No way. He looks nothing like one.” Wade said.  
Peter looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow.  
“What?” He asked, confused.  
Wade looked at him.  
“Oh. The boxes are trying to compare your cute lil' face to an animal. They're debating between a bunny and a horse...” Wade said, as if it was a normal thing.  
Peter stared at Wade for a moment like he had two heads.  
“I'm flattered...” Peter said, slightly creept out, going back to his typing.  
Wade nodded unconciously.  
W: (He loves us. He just won't admit it.)  
Y: (At this stage I'm surprised that we're not out on the streets. The poor baby is probably thinking that we're stalkers!)  
W: (The best kind though!)  
W: (Big guy, this one's a keeper!)  
Y: (He's your Robin to your Bat Man.)  
Wade nodded, looking over at Peter.  
“Yes, indeed...” Wade said with a sigh.  
…................................................................................................................................  
Present Day  
Wade had been on his mission for a month, just like he said he would be. But oh boy... what can change in a month. And there had been a change. A very big one. When Wade left, Peter did what he said he would. He stayed over at Aunt May's house for a week, helping her out with getting groceries and cleaning around the house. She was grateful that Peter had dropped by, and that made him happy. But he noticed something off about her. She was slower... tired... run-down. He just thought that she was having a bad week or something, so he let it slide for the time being. After he left her house, he went back to his shitty apartment and managed to catch up on some late assignments for college. At night, he went out on his patrols, kicked butt, then went home. It was starting to look up for Peter. But then it happened...  
…................................................................................................................................  
Wade sighed happily when he returned back to his apartment.  
“Oh, honey! I'm home!” Wade yelled in a sing-song voice.  
After Wade had texted Peter that he would be coming home that day, Peter replied by simply telling Wade to meet him at his apartment. Usually Peter wanted to go to Wade's because it was bigger and not to mention that Wade had unlimited channels and Netflix. Wade closed the apartment door behind himself, dropping his duffle bag to the carpeted floor with a loud thump.  
“Petey?” Wade called out.  
But he didn't get an answer.  
“Weird...” Wade mumbled to himself, as he took his swords and guns off of himself and hung them up on the coat rack. (Yes. A coat rack... don't judge.)  
He whistled, walking up the small hallway, looking down at his shoes as he walked. He looked up, but stopped. He froze in place at the sight that he saw.  
“Baby boy?” Wade asked, seeing Peter blankly staring out the window with his head resting against the glass.  
He was sitting in a chair, so Wade couldn't see him all that well. But he knew that something was off about him.  
“Petey?” Wade asked softly, raising an eyebrow, walking towards him.  
Wade froze.  
“Peter?” He cautiously asked, slowly walking around the chair.  
Peter stared blankly out the window, almost like he didn't even hear or sense Wade's presence in the room. But Wade felt his stomach turn, and his heart felt like it was being tightened. In Peter's right hand, he was holding a liquor bottle. Wade had never seen him drink that stuff before. The only thing he had ever seen Peter drink anything was a beer. That was it. But this... this was something bad.  
W: (What's wrong with him?)  
Y: (Something happened while we were gone. Something bad...)  
Wade cautiously crouched down, eye-level with the boy, reaching a hand up to take off his mask so Peter could see his eyes.  
“Baby? What's going on?” Wade softly asked, looking at the bottle of liquor, then up at Peter's emotionless face.  
“She's gone...” Peter whispered.  
Wade's brows furrowed.  
“Whose gone, baby?” He softly asked.  
Peter turned his head, still lazily leaning it on the glass, looking at Wade. Something clicked in Wade's brain.  
“Oh no...” Wade muttered to himself.  
Peter lifted the bottle to his lips, taking a swig of it, continuing to look out the window. Wade looked next to Peter, seeing that there was another empty bottle laying on the floor. Wade sighed.  
“Baby...” Wade softly said, slowly reaching out to take the bottle away from him.  
Peter closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head slightly as he still leaned against the glass window.  
“She's gone... she's...” Peter whispered, a few tears starting to slide down his cheeks.  
His grip loosened on the neck of the liquor bottle, allowing Wade to take it away from his shaking hand. Peter's arm fell uselessly to his side.  
“Baby boy...” Wade said, looking at him.  
Peter looked at Wade, then shook his head, tears spilling down his cheeks.  
“Come here...” Wade softly said, as he reached forward, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders for support.  
Peter quickly threw himself into Wade, his body shaking, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. It caught Wade off guard for a second, but he wrapped his arms around the boy's shaking form.  
“S-She's gone...” Peter said, choking on his sobs. “S-She's g-gone...”  
Wade frowned.  
Y: (Big guy, there isn't anything that we can do... it's too late...”  
W: (Poor baby... I... I don't even know what to say right now...)  
Y: (She's gone.)  
W: (She's gone...)  
Wade closed his eyes, rubbing a hand on Peter's shaking back as he sobbed into Wade's shoulder.  
“It's okay... It's okay, baby...” Wade softly said.  
She's gone.


End file.
